The present invention generally relates to a video theater system employing a video cassette player and a video projector, and more particularly relates to a video theater system which can be automatically controlled in accordance with control codes recorded on a video tape.
Recently, a video theater using a video projector and a video cassette player has become very popular. This video theater uses a relatively simple apparatus and is therefore suitable for a small movie theater.
Video theaters of this type, however, require man power which is the same as that of a large movie theater in order to control a blackout curtain, screen size, and so on. Furthermore, since the playback time of the video cassette is one hour, the video cassette must be exchanged to play the movie having a playing time of longer than one hour.